


¿No sería lindo estar juntos?

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Falling In Love, First Dates, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: Ambos no podían dejar de pensar sobre él otro.





	¿No sería lindo estar juntos?

**Author's Note:**

> pedido por @xYumishiroux

— Pero… si tanto quieres verle ¡Invitalo a salir!

— No es tan sencillo, Endou.

— Sí lo es, solo que no te atreves a hacerlo.

Ante el comentario de Kidou, Gouenji trato de llegar a alguna respuesta para contradecirlo, solo consiguió que su mente quedara en blanco. Tenía razón y no le quedó más que aceptarlo. Cuando regresó a su casa de la escuela saludo a Yuuka, a Fuku-san y a su padre, jugó con su hermana un rato y luego de cenar regresó a su cuarto, con la excusa de que tenía deberes por hacer. Lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar su celular y enviarle un mensaje a Fubuki. 

Sí, la última vez que lo vió fue cuando el FFI terminó, de eso ya han pasado dos meses, pero algo sobre él había quedado en Gouenji, más de una vez se sorprendió a si mismo viendo por la ventana en clases y pensando en él, o preguntándole a Someoka de una manera tranquila por Fubuki, ya que ellos se hablaban de vez en cuando. Quería poder hablar con él así, al menos solo una vez. Y podía, el mismo Fubuki le había dado su número antes de que partiera a Hokkaido, pero tenía vergüenza de ser ignorado o incluso rechazado, en conclusión, se estaba adelantando demasiado en los eventos. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era enviar un mensaje, como Endou y Kidou le habían recomendado.

Era un simple "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?". Cuando lo envió sus manos temblaban y decidió esperar por la respuesta, la cual llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Un emoji sonriente acompañaba el mensaje de Fubuki y en cuestión de mensajes se enteró que Fubuki tenía planeado ir a la ciudad ese fin de semana, a lo que Gouenji le preguntó si tenía quién le acompañara, y sin darse cuenta ambos tenían una cita el sábado, día que llegó antes de que se diera cuenta.

En la estación del metro más cercana, Gouenji veía su reflejo en la vitrina de una tienda para chequear su apariencia. Se veía bien, Fuku-san y Yuuka le dijeron que se veía increíble, hasta su padre se detuvo un momento antes de tomar su café para verle y asentir un poco, pero aún seguía nervioso. Se puso mucho más nervioso cuando vio a Fubuki salir del tren y caminar, o más bien trotar hacia él. 

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verte, Gouenji-kun!

Fubuki tenía sus mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras le sonreía, quizás por correr hacía él, y se lo contagió a Gouenji rápidamente.

—Igualmente ¿Estás listo para ir?

Fubuki le vió por un instante y asintió, esperó a que Gouenji caminara y le diera la espalda, y así poder verse en la vitrina y arreglar su apariencia un poco. No pensaron mucho en que hacer y como Fubuki ya conocía la ciudad, Gouenji decidió que pasear en un parque sería lo mejor. Ese día reviso el pronóstico del tiempo para evitar tormentas que molestaran a Fubuki o arruinaran su cita. Mientras caminaban, hablaban de todo lo que había sucedido en sus vidas estos últimos dos meses, de sus amigos y de la preparatoria a la que planeaban asistir. Terminaron su cita sentados en una banca frente a un lago.

—Sería lindo asistir a la misma preparatoria, aunque no pueda mudarme de Hokkaido hasta acá.

—…¿Te gustaría eso?

—… Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo.

Gouenji sintió la suave y cálida mano de Fubuki sobre la suya, volteó a verlo y solo le sonreía, un sencillo sonrojó acompañándolo. Aguantó el aire y el sonrojó creció en sus mejillas mientras intentaba enlazar sus dedos con los de Fubuki y miraba a los cisnes nadar frente a ellos.

—A mí… también me gustaría.


End file.
